


Feathers

by Aabysinyaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pigeons, Romance, but they're pigeons, dean/cas - Freeform, pigeon - Freeform, pigeon'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabysinyaa/pseuds/Aabysinyaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, all your favourites, though they're probably not mentioned are pigeons.</p><p>Open to requests, if you have a ship or fandom, i will make it pigeon-y.<br/>If i actually have experiance with that fandom, cause i don't want to f_ it up for you by<br/>not knowing anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

“Dean!” he heard his brother squawk, flapping to his side. His brother had always been an unusually large pigeon, but it only seemed to attract the chicks. He was a brown with speckles of black along his wings and a white blotch across his chest.

“What is it?” Dean questioned softly, he had little sleep last night. The cat's had attacked again and he'd been fighting them to protect the nesting women and chicks.

“It's Cas,” Sam replied, that's really all he had to say, Dean knew what it meant and swiftly took off after his brother.

Castiel was rather small for a pigeon, the opposite of Sam. He almost completely black but had a large white patch that stretched over his chest and splattered across his left wing. His most strange and off setting feature however were the unnatural blue eyes. Pigeon's never had blue eyes, a lot of the women wouldn't let him near the nest thinking him a bad omen and guarantied to kill the babies in the egg and most of the males looked down on his small size and the fact that he'd been reared by the flightless, featherless beings.

Arriving quickly he found Cas being mobbed by the other males, it happened sometimes, when tension got too high.

“Hey!” he screeched, flapping his wings angrily, “Leave off!” the other males all turned to him,  
“He was too close to the women,”  
“Yeah, and he was mate flying, trying to seduce them,”  
“I saw him look right at my mate,” another squeaked from the back.

“I was not,” Dean heard a soft rumble coming from the ground in the center of the group. “I was just practicing, for the one I wish to dance with,” Castiel told him firmly though his feathers fluffed in embarrassment at having to admit such a thing, “I was never taught by my father”.

A lot of the males looked shifty at this admittance as though they had known as such, letting out his anger Dean launched at Raphael, the leader of such attacks. Swiftly tackling him and pinning his dark brown head to the ground and digging talons in. 

He let out a horrid almost un-pigeon like shriek that ruffled the feathers of all but Castiel in fear. “You'll all leave Cas the fuck alone, I’ve told you all too many times, if you wish to remain in the protection of my flock you'll learn that”.

Flapping to Cas's side he gently groomed a few feathers back into place before glaring at the rest of them.

Quickly getting the point all flew quickly off.

“Practicing mate flying? Cas it's not something you practice, it just comes to you and your mate has one that matches,” Castiel bobbed his head,  
“That explains the strange flamboyance that came with mine,” if Dean could snort he would, Castiel would have a flamboyant dance, he was so quiet and plain nature.

“Who were you practicing your dance for?” he asked gently, Dean could feel his own feathers ruffle a little, feeling his own embarrassment.

Castiel took off into the air suddenly and began to dive and corkscrew through the air, the sun reflecting off his feathers, making them flash with an almost iridescence. Suddenly flapping hard once flipping himself right over in mid air. It was a difficult aerial move and made Dean's feathers fluff right up.

The sequence finished with a final flourishing flip and a dive that was only pulled to a halt at the final moment.

Landing confidently on his feet Castiel looked at Dean with his strange, intense blue eyes.

“For you, Dean”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on elsewhere.


End file.
